


this is a cry for help

by Anonymous



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Hot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 07:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The Batter meets Zacharie for the first time.





	this is a cry for help

one day It was a good day today and many smiles happy time for everyone. The Botter was carry his bat around and purify the spectars that go spooks and scare a many number people. 

 

But then, The Better get tired of the blood Shed.

 

“Give me item” said Bitter “or I will dead you.”

 

The mask Merchant man bow his head. “Hola amiggo look through my Many Item to find yourself a bargains.”

 

Ok said The Butter and he did that. “What this” he pull out a papper with long numbers list 

 

The Merchant Man bloshed, “Those are my phone digits. Call of me some time to do dates and naughty times.”

 

“I don’t even know yuor name mister Merchant”

 

“My name Zachorie” said Zacherie and he flip his hair like flamoyant sexy boy band

 

The Baghtter wipped out His Phone and entered number contact name for the Zachirie “okay Legs go on a date tomorrow.”

 

oNE DAY LATER

 

The Baster looks around at many peope and relised there he was stood oup. Then he become Grown Man Crying In Baseball Uniform

 

ok bye


End file.
